


5 times Kakashi accidentally called Minato ‘dad’

by AceOfSpadesCard03



Category: Naruto
Genre: And Minato is proud, Gen, Kakashi is awkward lmao, Kushina is also proud btw, Rin is just happy for Kakashi, this is legit my first fanfic at least on here, vyt not for the same reason as Minato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpadesCard03/pseuds/AceOfSpadesCard03
Summary: No one made this so I took it upon myself to make one. So, as the title suggests, 5 times Kakashi called Minato dad. Also these stories aren’t in any order so if one happens when after Obito ‘dies’, the next one could be before that.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 1.) Walking back to the village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team got back from a week long mission.

Team Minato was currently headed back to Konoha after a week long mission. It was simple, really. They were to escort someone from the village to a small town without letting the enemy shinobi get close. 

Considering the 3rd Ninja War was going on, anyone from the Hidden Leaf Village could be considered a enemy and someone with valuable information, even children.

At the front of the 4, Obito Uchiha was walking proudly, bragging about how his Fire Ball Jutsu was getting better and stronger. Behind him, Rin Nohara, the only female in the group, was walking. She was smiling at her friends antics. Behind the 2 was Minato Namikaze, who was listening along to them. At the very back, Kakashi Hatake was walking along. He had a book in his hand, and was just trying to tune out Obito.

“Yeah Obito, I also noticed that it did more damage then the last time you used it against someone!” Rin said happily to her childhood friend.

Obito blushed, “Y-yeah, thanks Rin!” He said sheepishly, his confidence turning to a mixture of happiness and fluster.

Rin giggled at Obito, and they continued talking, with Obito getting visibly more red.

Minato smiled proudly, and turned to his youngest student who happened to be a chunin, unlike his older teammates who were both Genin.

“You did great too Kakashi! You seem to have gotten more faster and easily took out most of the enemies that were around you while also protecting the guy!” Minato exclaimed proudly.

“Mhm. Thanks dad.” Kakashi said, obviously not noticing what he had actually said.

He heard the footsteps stop, meaning that they weren’t moving. He looked up to see a Minato who had wide eyes, and Rin and Obito also looked at him both with shock.

“What? Did something happen?” He asked, obviously confused.

Just as he said that, Minato began to smile like crazy, while Obito burst out laughing. Rin just had a small smile.

Kakashi was even more confused now.

“You mean you don’t know what you just said?” Obito said in a fit of laughter. “You called Sensei dad!”

Kakashi paused, and his face turned completely red as he realized they were right. “I- I didn’t, you idiot!” He screeched.

Rin giggled, “Yes you did, Kakashi!” She said happily.

“No I didn’t!” He rambled, acting different from how he usually is.

Minato watched as the 3 began bickering, and just smiled widely as he looked at Kakashi.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Minato said, looking at the youngest. “I don’t mind you calling me that.”

Kakashi just looked away and crossed his arms. “I didn’t call you dad!” He exclaimed as he turned to a bright pink.

“You totally did!” Obito yelled back.

“Shut it!”

“But still, you can call me that. I really don’t mind. I think it’s actually cute!” Minato chirped.

Kakashi blushed furiously but didn’t say anything.

“I bet you’ll call him daddy next!” Obito teased the youngest, who then threw the book he was reading at him.

.

.

.

When they came to Konoha, Kushina happily welcomed them back. “Hey! How did the mission go?” She asked as she walked towards the 4. Minato smiled and said that it went well.

She looked at the 3 Genin, noticing Obito had a bruise on his face. “Did the enemies do that to you?” She asked, a slight hint of concern in her voice.

Rin giggled. “Nope. It was Kakashi.”

“Oh? I didn’t think he would do that.” Kushina mused, and looked at the silver-haired boy who looked away.

“There seems to be exceptions.” Replied Minato, a wider smile on his face.

“Oh? Do tell.” Kushina said, suddenly more intrigued.

“Maybe when we get home. Wouldn’t want Obito to start laughing and Kakashi to have him end up in a hospital.” The Namikaze laughed.

Kushina turned her head, obviously confused. “Huh?”

“Bakashi called sen-“ before Obito could finish, another book was thrown. This one was much bigger and heavier then the last.


	2. Over Working (slight angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Obito got crushed under a boulder, Kakashi overworks himself so he can protect Rin as best he can.

It was currently a little past dinner time, so it was probably around 8pm. Kakashi huffed as he tried his chidori once again, aiming for the tree he labeled as his target. Within seconds, the thick tree had a huge hole in it. It didn't go through all the way, but it did leave enough damage. He sighed as he sat down, catching his breath.

"Y'know Kakashi, you've been training a lot recently." Minato said as he came over to the young jounin, handing him a water bottle.

Kakashi gladly accepted the water, pulling his mask down to drink it. When he finished drinking, he looked over at the blonde.

"You really should rest." Minato said as he sat down next to the silver-haired boy.

"I don't have time for that. I need to get stronger so I can protect Rin." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, you've been saying that for the past week. Do you really think you can protect her when you're not looking after yourself?" Minato said sternly, looking over at his student with concern. "Just please rest. Have you even eaten today?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Good. Now please go take a nap at least." Minato pleaded.

Kakashi looked back to the ground. "But I can't. I need to be stronger so I can protect Rin. I don't want the same thing that happened to Obito to happen to her." he muttered.

Minato sighed. There was no point in arguing with him, so he would have to put him to rest by force, whether he liked it or not.

Minato stood up, getting Kakashi's attention. He looked over at his student, and Kakashi could tell what was coming.

"Wait sensei-" Before Kakashi could finish, Minato picked him up, placing him on his back so he was giving him a piggyback ride. "SENSEI PUT ME DOWN-" Kakashi started, but Minato ignored him.

"Nope. You seem to value training more than your own health so I'm doing what I have to for you to rest." Minato chirped.

And just like that, they reached Minato and Kushina's apartment. Minato knocked on the door, and a woman with long, red hair opened the door.

"Welcome back Minato- oh, hello Kakashi!" Kushina greeted them, happy to see Kakashi.

"H-hello, Kushina-nee." Kakashi said, embarrassed.

"Hello dear!" Minato said with a smile. "I brought 'Kashi here because he decided resting isn't important."

"Ah. Well, come on in. It's cold outside 'ya know." She said with a smile.

Minato walked in, and when the door was closed, he let go of the small Hatake who glady decided to get away from the loud blonde.

"So, 'Kashi, you are here to rest, not to continue overwork yourself, m'kay? You remember where the guest room is right?" Minato said.

"Why can't I go back to my apartment?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms.

"Because you probably will end up training and not taking good care of yourself." Minato said strictly, earning a sigh from the teen.

"I know! How about we watch a movie!" Kushina suggested, knowing that it would probably have both Minato and Kakashi sleeping (she needed to see her 2 idiots sleeping- it's a rare and precious sight to behold).

Minato agreed and Kakashi groaned. He just wanted to practice using Chidori to perfect it.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the 3 were on the couch. Minato and Kushina sat on both sides, with Kakashi in the middle. They weren't squished, considering it was a big couch.

Kushina started the movie, and sat back, waiting for the other 2 to fall asleep so she can snag pictures with her camera.

As they hit near the 20 minute mark, she could see Kakashi slowly slump against Minato, though he was trying to keep his eyes open. Kushina smiled, and got up to get her camera, hoping that by the time she came back both Minato and Kakashi would be fast asleep.

When she got back, she saw Kakashi asleep, and Minato half awake.

"Kushina, you really do love taking pictures, don't you?" Minato said in a whisper with a tired smile.

"Oh hush, this is a rare sight and we need more pictures of this 'ya know." Kushina whispered back with a giggle, quickly snapping a picture. "This one is definitely a keeper."

"Haha.. well, I should really get him to bed." Minato said with a small smile. "He probably hasn't been sleeping well since Obito died.."

"Yeah.." Kushina muttered.

They were quiet for a moment before Minato stood up carefully so that Kakashi wouldn't wake. He then gently picked up his sleeping student bridal style, who stirred a bit before getting more comfortable.

Minato carried Kakashi to the guest bedroom, slowly placing him down on the mattress as his wife pulled the covers over him.

"Goodnight Kakashi." Minato whispered, as Kushina walked to the door, waiting for Minato.

Kakashi moved around for a bit before getting comfortable, and for a moment he opened his eyes. The two adults had a silent panic attack as Kakashi looked at them both before looking back at Minato.

"G'night dad.." He mumbled before closing his eyes once again and drifting off to sleep.

Minato and Kushina slowly walked out of the room and closed the door. The two stared at eachother and Kushina smirked. "Looks like you're a dad now, eh?" She teased as Minato flushed.

"That means you're a mom!" Minato tried, only to get a punch on the elbow as a response.

"He's more closer than you than he is to me, so accept it." She replied with a smirk. "But it's nice that he has a father figure in his life.."

Minato nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Minato was actually very happy about it. He for sure would remind Kakashi tomorrow.


	3. Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato is talking with Gai, and Kakashi is embarrassed.

Kakashi was walking to the training fields. He wasn't late, but he knew by the time Minato was probably already waiting for him. Usually, Kakashi is the first one to arrive, then its Minato, they both show up earlier than they really have to. Next is Rin, who shows up exactly on time. Obito is always the last one to show up to training, and always makes excuses.

Kakashi had been late because he had been training with his ninken last night, as he hadn't seen nor trained with them in a while. He thought it would be nice to work with them and it was.

When he was 3 minutes away from training field 7, he heard a loud and booming voice.

"Hello Minato Sensei! Is my eternal rival Kakashi here by any chance?"

That definitely wasn't one of his teammates. It sounded like-

"Oh! Hello Gai! No, Kakashi isn't here yet. Were you going to challenge him?" That was Minato sensei for sure.

"Yep! Our score is currently 7 to 3!" Gai said proudly

"Nice. Wait, are you beating Kakashi?"

"Uh- no. Kakashi is the 7." Gai replied.

"That makes more sense."

Kakashi hesitated, wondering if he should go or not. He didn't want to deal with Gai right now, but he still had to meet up with his team. He sighed, and slowly started walking.

"Hello, sensei. Hello, Gai.' Kakashi said as calm as he could.

"Ah! My eternal rival! What a youthful day for us to do a challenge, don't you think?" Gai said, wanting to do a challenge if it wasn't too obvious.

"Ah, no thanks Gai." Kakashi said. "I have training and-"

"Well, we still have to wait for Rin and Obito, and you know how late Obito is." Minato said. He wanted to see how they usually do these challenges. He knew they do these, but he never actually got to witness them first hand. He was interested to see how these would go about.

"Wha-" Before Kakashi could finish, Gai continued.

"Yes! We have enough time to do a challenge! Or maybe even 2 if we're lucky!" Gai said proudly.

"Actually, Gai, how do you guys do these challenges?" Minato asked.

Gai looked back at Minato. "Well, we choose something and do it. That's all it is, really." he tried to explain. "And we take turns choosing what we do."

"Ah... So, what challenges have you guys done so far?" Minato questioned, looking at the 2 boys.

"Sensei that doesn't really matter-" Again, Kakashi was interrupted.

"Well, our first challenge was a race! Then, it was who could eat the most dango! Oh! And we also had a duel-"

Kakashi's face was starting to turn red. He didn't want his sensei to know about _any_ of those challenges. "Sensei-"

"You guys had a race? I didn't think Kakashi would like races!" Minato pondered, looking at the silver haired boy.

"Really? He was the one who suggested it!"

"That's completely unexpected!"

"Um- sensei-" Kakashi said, trying to catch his sensei's attention.

"Did he win?" Minato continued. 

"Yep! We raced all the way to the Hokage monument!"

"Where did you guys start the race?" Minato asked again.

"At the entrance to the village!" Gai answered.

"Sensei-"

"It was a fun race! We passed so many people and one of the Inuzuka's clan dogs followed us for a bit!" 

"That does sound fun, actually!"

"SENSEI!" Poor Kakashi, he didn't ask for this. Didn't Gai have training? He didn't know how his training works.

"OH! And during one of our challenges, Kakashi fell into a pile of some of dogs!" Oh god, not that. Kakashi was hoping his sensei wouldn't say anything and make this worse-

"Aw! That sounds adorable! I wish I was there to see it!"

"DAD!"

Suddenly, both Gai and Minato looked at Kakashi.

"I- I mean-" Kakashi stuttered, his face even more red. "Uh..-"

"Did he adopt you?" Gai questioned, suddenly confused. "I feel like I'm missing something here."

"NO- no! Gai, I'm not adopted." Kakashi explained. He could see from the corner of his vision that Minato was still shocked, and slowly his gaping mouth turned to a smile.

"But you called him dad?" Gai continued.

"It was an accident." Kakashi said.

"So you see him as a dad?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I- hhhhhhnn" Kakashi covered his face.

"Ah. Well, I need to meet up with my own team! I suppose we'll do a challenge later today!" Gai said as he ran off to meet with his own team.

Kakashi turned to look at Minato, who was smiling.

"So," Minato began. "You see me as a dad?"

Kakashi looked away. "I- yeah. I do..." There was a small moment of silence between them. "Is that.. weird?" Kakashi asked.

Minato looked at the 12 year old. "What? No. I think its kind of sweet actually." He said with a smile, and slightly knelt down so he was eye level with Kakashi.

"Ah.." Kakashi muttered before he looked back at Minato "Don't get used to it, though."

Minato chuckled as he stood up. "I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I kinda ship Gai and Kakashi,, also I feel like this one is a bit of a mess but I tried :'D

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is gonna be fun-


End file.
